


Scrumptious

by Irena_Lyre



Series: In the Blood [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also Sherlock tastes great, Blow Job, John is a good vampire, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Rimming, Sherlock knows it, Vampire!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irena_Lyre/pseuds/Irena_Lyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incident shortly after Indestructible. Vampire!John thinks Sherlock is good enough to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrumptious

“It’s all healed up quite nicely.” John makes a remark from behind the morning papers. As if the contents are interesting enough. Life back at Baker Street has not been quite the same, but usually he tries to act like it is.

“Hmm, yes, you’ll miss it.” Sherlock responds without looking at him.

John stares. Sherlock has just gotten out of the shower, still rubbing a towel over his wet curls. This morning routine, since no longer necessary for John himself, is fascinating to watch. Sherlock’s silken bathrobe is loosely tied rather carelessly, revealing the markings in his front that have lightened and will be gone, thank God. John absent-mindedly darts his eyes to the moist, furry dark trial leading to the groin. He swallows. “What? I didn’t mean -”

“It was a reasonable extrapolation, not an accusation, John.” Sherlock tosses the towel away with a smirk. “I had enjoyed it as much as you did, if not more. May I say, it was a _bloody_ good first time -”

John slams down the papers as he springs from the chair with enough force to make it screech. Sherlock pauses on his way to get dressed. John strides up to face him - there is rage burning in the blue eyes. Sherlock tilts his head in perplexity and amusement. John huffs deeply until the fire in his eyes calms down to a slight unease, and pulls Sherlock down by the nape.

“You think _that_ was why it was so good.” he whispers, the heat of his exhale tickling Sherlock’s earlobe.

“Yes, indeed, I observed.”

John’s other hand wanders to the small of Sherlock’s back, slowly caressing just above the buttocks. Sherlock’s breath speeds up. The thin fabric that gets in the way of the touch is so annoying, Sherlock wants it off. And John does just that. He tugs at the robe until the whole thing slides off while maintaining eye contact.

“Then observe some more, you lucky bastard. Come here, you’re in for a treat.”

“John, there is work to do -” Now stark naked, Sherlock’s half-erection is not lending his framed indifference much credit.

“Yeah, but this is more fun.” With that, John ushers him into the bedroom.

 

\---

Sherlock is lying on his face and two knees, his buttocks up in the air, thighs spread wide open. It is a rather awkward and compromising position, but he is busy not caring. John’s face is buried in the cheeks, his nose poking at the cleft while his tongue runs over the ring of muscle that is contracting, as Sherlock writhes back and fro.

John cradles in his hands the two plush cheeks, where he has left a few swollen marks of pink. He could still taste the remnant of shower water on the tip of his tongue. He cringes a little. _Too much soap, not enough Sherlock._ He sucks before pressing his tongue inwards more firmly. Sherlock wails, leaning back as far as this arrangement would permit. John tries to steady him by spreading his buttocks further apart, breathing in the rising musky scent from his balls and sac with satisfaction. Sherlock’s two fists clench weakly at a handful of bedspread, large drops of sweat mixed with water streaming down from his hair. His pants become erratic. _This feels so good, yet so infuriating –_

“John – ahhh - John, in me. Fuck me. Fuck me now. Please.”

“No.” John answers the plea crisply, after pressing a few more soft kisses to the glistening entrance. “Turn over.”

Sherlock growls as he flips onto his back. The sight of a fully clothed John against his own flustered nakedness is distressing, even more so when the bulge in his jeans is clearer than obvious. But John seems to ignore it. He leans down, pinning a hand to Sherlock’s hip before going between his thighs, his nose rubbing against Sherlock’s throbbing erection. His lips gently peck at a testicle, before taking it into his mouth. Sherlock groans hoarsely, his muscles tensing. John gives it a few rocks of his tongue before letting it go and teasing the other. Sherlock’s exhales are harsh and quick now, pre-cum oozing from his cock. John smiles fondly at the sight, before slowing running his tongue from the tip to the root. Sherlock’s back arches and falls, his hip thrusting in an attempt for more of John’s mouth. John smiles again, takes Sherlock’s length in his fist, and engulfs it with his lips.

_What is gag reflect, when one could simply turn it off._

“John…Oh, oh, _God,_ _John._ ”

Sherlock’s moans are husky and unreserved, as John bobs his head rhythmically. He splays a hand at the back of John’s skull as the rocking of his hip becomes uncontrolled, and John hums in encouragement.

“God, oh God, I can’t. John. _John!_ ”

Sherlock comes splendidly, his eyes wild with wonder as his body shatters. John savours the lushness spilling unto his tongue before swallowing hard. _More precious than blood._ He briefly entertains the idea of surviving on it as he stays with Sherlock through the aftershocks, and swallows again. He carefully sucks Sherlock clean, then shifts to lean over Sherlock by his side. Sherlock turns to him, voicing a muffled greeting. John licks the corners of his own mouth before grabbing Sherlock’s jaw.

 

\---

Sherlock is dazzled by the taste of his own come as he kisses John back breathlessly, despite his overall state of slackness. John’s shirt sleeve is rubbing against his chest. Sherlock would prefer to have it off, too, but this is strangely OK. _Oh, John likes him exposed and vulnerable. It’s a thing now._

“John.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you sure you are not in need of any…release.” Sherlock eyes the persisting bulge in John’s jeans. _God it would have hurt._

“Oh, that.” John grins widely. “Don’t worry, I’m not a feeble human, I am capable of switching it off.” _And he does._ Sherlock startles. _How very upsetting and intriguing._

“I will get back to you later, _promise_.” John strokes his fingers down the side of Sherlock’s face. Sherlock turns to bite at them, and John laughs. “But for now, I’m just proving a point.”

“That the absence of the gag reflex is a great -”

“Well, true, but not that. Listen, Sherlock.” John sighs a little, and Sherlock fixes his gaze on his face.

“Blood does not turn me on.” _Lie._ “You do.” _Truth._

“For the love of Christ, I will not in any event _miss_ any of the bloody wounds on your body, Sherlock.” John’s fingers trace down to a long scar on Sherlock’s ribcage. _Bloody Jesus._ “Don’t fuck up. Just…don’t get hurt, okay? Please. For me.”

Sherlock does not know what to say because he feels slightly stupid. _Post-coitus haze._ Still, a mistake concerning John is not justified. _But John is getting good at surprises these days._ In the end he nods, and says, “Okay,” in all sincerity.

John’s smile is somewhat crooked. He leans in to nibble at Sherlock’s lips again. “Honestly, when it comes to taste I prefer your come.” Sherlock’s surprised giggles almost break off their connection. “Now you’ll probably need to get another shower. There is work to do, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Conclusion: S3 is just provoking more porn from me.
> 
> As always, feedbacks of any kind is welcomed.


End file.
